Software defined networking (SDN) is a networking architecture in which data forwarding (e.g., data plane) is decoupled from control decisions (e.g., control plane) such as routing and resource management functionalities. The decoupling allows the data plane and the control plane to operate on different hardware, in different runtime environments, and/or operate using different models. As such, SDN enables the underlying network infrastructure to be abstracted for applications and network services, treating the network as a logical entity. SDN-based technologies are mostly applied for defining and configuring transport networks and transport data flows that are limited to Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) layer two (L2), OSI layer three (L3), and/or OSI layer four (L4).